Displays for retail merchandise utilize different types of theft deterrent security systems and methods to discourage shoplifters. Many of these systems and methods include sensors and alarms that are mechanically attached, or sensors and alarms that are mechanically attached and electrically connected, to the item of merchandise to be protected. When the integrity of the display is compromised, such as by cutting or removing a cable that extends between the security system and the item of merchandise, or by separating the item of merchandise from the security system, an alarm is activated to alert store personnel of a potential theft situation. Thus, conventional security systems having mechanical or electro-mechanical cables tethered to an item of merchandise, and other security systems that are physically attached to an item of merchandise, provide visual security at the expense of restricting a potential purchaser's ability to interact freely with the merchandise. Consequently, conventional systems that provide visual security suffer from the disadvantage of providing a reduced “customer experience” for a potential purchaser of the merchandise.
Thus, a need exists for a security system and method that is not mechanically or electro-mechanically tethered to an item of merchandise, yet can be configured for protecting various items of retail display merchandise from theft. A further, and more specific, need exists for a security system and method that provides an improved customer experience for a potential purchaser of retail display merchandise.